


The Perfect Valentine's Day

by SakuraNeko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraNeko/pseuds/SakuraNeko
Summary: After suddenly realizing that Valentine's Day is tomorrow, Yuuri wants to make sure that their first one together is perfect. When things don't go as planned, will Victor be able to give Yuuri the perfect Valentine's Day that he wanted?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally for a contest on the Yuri!! on Ice Amino (my name on there is Vitya). The version on there was pure fluff, but there is smut at the end of this one.

It was just over a month since Yuuri had moved to St. Petersburg and it was starting to feel like home. He had been shocked at first with how fancy and spacious Victor’s apartment felt. With its vaulted ceilings and high end appliances. Victor had done everything in his power to make Yuuri feel comfortable. St. Petersburg was definitely more metropolitan than Hasetsu was. There were always events going on and new places to go. Victor's apartment was conveniently a 10 minute walk from where they practiced, making it easy to stop by whenever the mood struck.

One afternoon, Yuuri and Victor were walking hand in hand back to their place after training all morning at the rink. 

“So, Valentine’s Day is tomorrow,” Victor remarked. 

“Oh, that’s right,” Yuuri sounded surprised, the days spent with Victor had been going by so fast, “Do they celebrate Valentine’s Day in Russia?”

“We do actually!” Victor’s heart shaped smile made an appearance, “It’s pretty common for couples to go on dates and exchange gifts. What about in Japan?”

“It’s a little different,” Yuuri replied, “On Valentine’s Day it’s usually the girls who give chocolate. They either give it as a friend or as romantic interest. Then on March 14, White Day, it’s custom for the ones who received their gifts to give something in return.”

“Wow. That sounds romantic,” Victor’s eyes were shining, “It’s almost like you get two Valentine’s Days.”

“Yeah, I guess it is,” he smiled. At least Yuuri knew now that it was tradition for people to exchange presents for Valentine’s Day in Russia. He would have to do something tonight if he wanted to give him anything. 

“Let’s take tomorrow off,” Victor said squeezing his hand. This took Yuuri by surprise, as he was not use to his coach allowing time off. However, since they didn’t have any competitions in the next few weeks, it seemed like a good idea.

“Okay, sounds like a plan,” Yuuri leaned over to bump his shoulder, “So we can actually sleep in for once.”

“I never said anything about sleeping in,” Victor grinned, “It's our first Valentine's together, I want to make it memorable.”

After they returned home, they ate lunch and lay down on the couch together to watch TV. Makkachin curled up on the floor next to the couch. They watched TV for about an hour, flipping through channels, never really finding anything interesting.

“I’m going to take Makkachin for a walk,” Makkachin’s head popped up from the floor at the mention of his name.

“Just let me get my coat and I’ll go with you,” Victor stretched his arms above the couch arm.

“It’s okay,” Yuuri jumped up, Makkachin joining him at the door, “We won’t be long and you look comfortable.”

“Wait, Yuuri-,” Victor protested as his fiancé was already clipping on Makkachin’s lead and heading out the door. 

“Promise we’ll be back soon. I’ve got my phone in case I get lost,” Yuuri smiled at the other man still lounging on the couch as he closed and locked the front door. This was the perfect opportunity to plan Victor’s Valentine’s Day present. Yuuri hadn’t been keeping up with the date, so he was caught off guard by their conversation earlier. He knew just what he wanted to make.

Fifteen minutes later, Yuuri was headed back to their apartment. Shopping had taken longer than he anticipated since he couldn’t read the packaging very well. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to see a text from Victor.

**Vitya: (15:23) Where are you?**

The walk had definitely taken longer than he anticipated. He quickly texted back that he was on his way home and within 5 minutes he was walking up the stairs to their apartment.

“I’m back,” Yuuri said as he entered the apartment unclipping Makkachin’s lead.

“Yuuuuri,” Victor wrapped him in a hug before he could get his coat off, “I was worried about how long it was taking.  I thought you might have gotten lost and were too embarrassed to call me.” That had actually happened the first week Yuuri was in St. Petersburg, but he had been able to find his way around since then.

“No, it was nothing like that,” Yuuri said hugging him back before moving to the kitchen to put away the items he had purchased. 

“What did you buy?” Victor questioned as he followed him into the kitchen.

“Huh, oh, just a few things I forgot last time we went shopping,” Yuuri replied putting the items towards the back of the fridge. “So what do you have planned for tomorrow?” he tried to distract him from what he was doing.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise!” Victor replied winking at him.

Later that night, when Yuuri was sure that Victor had fallen asleep, he snuck out of their warm bed to the kitchen. Makkachin followed him.

“You’ve got to stay quiet, okay?” Yuuri whispered to him.  Makkachin just tilted his head not understanding, but laying down near the entrance of the kitchen to keep watch. Yuuri gathered his ingredients, bowls, and utensils as quietly as possible. He quickly called up the website he had bookmarked on his phone earlier with the recipe for the truffles he wanted to make. 

Thirty minutes later, he was running out of ingredients with nothing to show for it. He had just enough for one more try, but when that failed too he started panicking. He would usually turn to Victor at times like this, but that didn’t work when he was the one who was supposed to be surprised. He opened the message app on his phone and brought up Phichit’s name.

**Yuuri: (00:14) Are you still awake?**

Yuuri waited as the minutes ticked by, of course his friend wouldn’t still be awake at this time of night. Just when he was about to give up hope, he received a reply.

**Phichit: (00:21) What’s up?**

**Yuuri: (00:21) Can I call you?**

His phone began to ring instead of receiving a typed reply from Phichit, Yuuri accepted the video call and noted how tired his friend looked.

“Weird for you to message me this late,” Phichit sounded sleepy.

“Sorry for waking you,” he felt guilty, especially with how stupid his reason probably was.

“It’s no problem. What’s going on?” he flashed a lazy smile at him, always willing to go above and beyond for his best friend.

“I don’t know what to do about Valentine’s Day. I was going to make truffles for Victor, but-” Yuuri could feel his eyes getting watery. He took a deep breath, trying to keep it together, “I’ve used up all my ingredients and it’s late here so the stores are closed and I don’t know what to do.”

“Oh, Yuuri,” Phichit gave him a sympathetic look. Yuuri could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks. 

“I just wanted our first Valentine’s together to be special,” he rubbed at his eyes.

“It’s okay, I’m sure he won’t be mad,” the other male tried to comfort him.

“But, Phichit,” his tears getting heavier, “I just wanted to do something for him. To give back for all he’s done for me.” Victor gave him everything, but never asked for anything in return. Admittedly, Yuuri sometimes felt guilty.

“Victor!” Phichit shouted his name, his eyes going wide.

“Yeah, that’s who I wanted to give- ,” Yuuri felt warm arms wrap around his shoulders and Victor’s head rest on his shoulder. 

“Yuuri, I’ll catch up with you later,” Phichit waved at him before ending the call.

“So, this is where my  fiancé went in the middle of the night,” Victor whispered.

“I wanted to make you something for our first Valentine’s,” his voice came out more broken than he expected as tears tracked down his face.

“Yuuri,” Victor said turning him around, “I’m so happy that you wanted to make me something, but really I don’t need anything.” He wiped his thumb across Yuuri’s cheek, looking into his brown eyes.

“But, I just wanted it to be perfect,” Yuuri sobbed, smushing his face against Victor’s shirt and wrapping his arms around him, “You do so much for me, you give me so much.” Victor ran his fingers through Yuuri’s soft hair, a habit he’d gained after Yuuri’s hair started getting long.

“Of course I do, because you give me so much,” he rests his head against Yuuri’s, “Do you think you’re the only one getting spoiled here?” Yuuri let out a shaky breath, his tears slowing to a trickle. Victor placed his hands on his cheeks and tilted his face upwards. “You mean so much to me. Just having you here. Just us being together. You’re the only Valentine’s Day gift that I’ll ever need.” Yuuri leaned forward a few inches, kissing him in silent agreement.

“Thank you,” Yuuri whispered after pulling away from their kiss, “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“You didn’t wake me up,” Victor looked toward the floor next to them, “That honor goes to Makkachin. I think he realized you were crying and came to get me.” Yuuri knelt down and scratched his ears, letting the poodle lick his cheek. “Ahh, Makka, no fair. That’s my fiancé,” Victor pouted and tried to hide a smile.

“I kind of made a mess in here,” he remarked, looking at the countertops covered in chocolate. 

“Let's get this cleaned up and go back to bed,” Victor said dipping one of his fingers in a bowl of chocolate. “Hey, this is actually pretty good. Even if it didn't form truffles it's still chocolate. Let me get a container for this.”

“Victor, really?” shocked by his reaction, “You don't have to force yourself to eat it.”

“I'm not,” he replied licking another finger. They continued cleaning the rest of the kitchen and managed to finish a little after 1 AM. “After you, dear,” he said nudging Yuuri towards the bedroom. 

The first thing Yuuri noticed when he woke up was the gorgeous bouquet of red roses sitting on his nightstand. The other side of the bed was empty and cold, meaning Victor had been up for awhile. Yuuri put his glasses on and noticed there was a card next to the flowers. 

_ To my fiancè on our first Valentine's Day, _

_ I hope that I am able to give back at least a portion of the love that you give me every day.  _

_ Though this Valentine's may not be ‘perfect’, you're perfect for me. _

_ With lots of love,  _

_ Victor xoxo _

If this was how the whole day was going to go, Yuuri wouldn't make it to lunch without crying. Victor was going to spoil him, like he always does. He made his way to the living room and noticed Victor in the kitchen. He was busy making something on the stove and hadn't noticed Yuuri yet.

“Good morning,” he called out to him quietly, trying not to spook him. 

“Oh, good morning, Valentine!” he turned around and smiled at him, “Breakfast is almost ready, so have a seat. How did you sleep?” Yuuri’s stomach growled when he smelled the pancakes Victor was making.

“I slept good,” he replied as he rubbed at the sleep still in his eyes.

“Here you go, enjoy,” Victor placed a plate of pancakes in front of him, they were dusted with powdered sugar, strawberries, and what looked like chocolate sauce. 

“Thank you. Is this my chocolate?” Yuuri questioned as he picked up his fork. 

“Mhm, it sure is,” Victor replied as he sat down next to him with his own plate, “and it's really tasty.” He ended up agreeing with him, although not his original intent, it went well with the strawberries.

“This is really good. When did you wake up?” he was worried that Victor hadn’t gotten any sleep at all. Yuuri briefly thought about how tired he must look too, imagining the redness around his eyes from his midnight crying.

“About an hour ago,” he replied, “How about we take Makkachin to the park after we finish eating?” Makkachin, who had been laying on the couch, trotted over to Victor’s side when his name was mentioned earning him pets.

“Okay,” Yuuri smiled at him, already looking forward to the day’s prospects.

“You got some-,” Victor reached his hand towards Yuuri’s face and wiped at the corner of his mouth, “chocolate.” Sticking the finger in his own mouth and saying, “delicious!” Which made Yuuri blush furiously and look away from his teasing fiancé.

After cleaning up from breakfast and getting dressed, they were ready to walk to the nearby park. This was a pretty common routine for them, Makkachin loved going on walks. Victor took Yuuri’s hand in his right and held Makkachin’s lead with his left as they walked towards the park. Yuuri felt the hard metal of Victor’s ring against his fingers, a happy reminder of the promises they had made before the Grand Prix Final.

Still at the tail end of winter, the trees at the park were bare, and the ground was slushy from the most recent snowfall. The wind was chilly, making their noses and cheeks red, as their breaths came out in puffs in the air. Russia was a lot colder this time of year than Hasetsu. They walked along the path through the park, typically making two laps when they came here. There were a few other people around this morning, but it was mostly quiet. Quietly listening to the snow crunch under their feet gave them a quiet reflective moment. Yuuri wondered what else Victor had planned for today, so far it wasn’t too far out of the ordinary for a day off.

Victor talks about how much different the park looks when everything is in full bloom. It’s been overcast and snowy since Yuuri came to live with him, but Yuuri doesn’t mind the snow. The snow reminded him of the day that Victor arrived in Hasetsu After their walk with Makkachin, they decide to stop at a nearby cafe for lunch. After having lunch, they returned to the apartment and settled on the couch. There were channels streaming romantic movies, of course all in Russian. Yuuri snuggled against Victor’s chest and closed his eyes. He listened to the sound of his fiancé’s breathing, tuning out whatever cheesy romance was playing on the TV. He felt Victor’s arm move and his fingers start to brush through his hair. Yuuri hadn’t planned on falling asleep, but here warm on the couch in Victor’s arms he couldn’t help but feel relaxed.

“-uri, Yuuri,” he felt something warm against his forehead, “wake up. We have to get ready to go.” Victor had removed his glasses at some point, and he slowly lifted his head away from where it was still resting against him. 

“Where are we going?” he asked as he let out a yawn and stretched.

“Just go change into something comfortable,” Victor smiled at him without saying anything more. After Yuuri changed, he came back to the living room to see Victor ready at the door with their bags that they carried their skates in.

“I thought we weren’t going to practice today,” he raised an eyebrow in concern.

“We’re not. This is for fun only,” he winked at him, offering Yuuri his coat. The walked to the rink, enjoying a comfortable silence. Yuuri couldn’t remember the last time he had been skating just for fun. Especially not within the last 10 months, they had been training for so many competitions. The first thing Yuuri noticed when they arrived at the rink was that there weren’t any other skaters there. Which was odd, considering it was a weekday afternoon, and there would usually be at least a few people skating.

“I rented out the rink just for us for an hour,” Victor said hugging Yuuri from behind after they entered the building.

“Really?” he was surprised, but Victor really did his best to spoil him. The lights were off, letting in the natural light from the large windows near the rink. They quickly laced up their skates and made their way to the edge of the rink. Yuuri let out a gasp as he realized that the ice was smooth, the zamboni must have been used recently.

They both skated a few laps, just enjoying the feeling of the ice under their feet. Lately, there wasn’t much opportunity for this kind of skating, just for the pleasure of it. Victor skated up beside him, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together before kissing the back of his hand. They skated together slowly, rarely falling out of sync with each other. They fell into a familiar step sequence, it was Stay Close to Me. It had been several weeks since they last skated this routine, but they easily fell into place beside each other. Even without the music they had this routine down to muscle memory. This wasn’t for competition, or an exhibition performance, this was them expressing their love to one another.

As they struck the final pose, Yurri’s arms wrapped around Victor’s shoulders and Victor’s around Yuuri’s waist, they smiled at each other.

“You know, this is the first year that I’ve celebrated Valentine’s Day,” Yuuri admitted, “I’ve gotten friendship chocolates in the past, but this is the first one with someone that I love.” Yuuri didn’t often express his feelings so openly, and a light blush dusted Victor’s cheeks as he buried his face against Yuuri’s shoulder.

“It’s my first one too,” he whispered against Yuuri’s neck, placing a small kiss there.

“This really was the perfect Valentine’s Day,” Yuuri hugged him, “Thank you for everything today.”

“It’s not over yet,” Victor kissed his cheek, “let’s go back home.” They left the rink, and headed back to their apartment. 

“You can go have a shower first, then we’ll get dinner,” Victor said while scratching Makkachin’s ears and giving him attention. Yuuri left to go shower and wondered what they were going to do for dinner. Did Victor have a fancy dinner reservation tonight too? He looked fondly at the roses by the bed before heading into the bathroom to shower. Victor took a shower after him, and then came out to the kitchen and started taking ingredients out while Yuuri looked on from the couch.

“Can you help me?” Victor asked tilting his head while looking towards his fiancé, “I think you know this recipe better than I do.”

“What are you- Katsudon?” Yuuri looked at the ingredients laid out on the counter and realized that they had everything to make his favorite dish. Katsudon was still reserved as a treat for winning competitions, so Victor really was spoiling him today!

“Yeah,” he replied, taking Yuuri’s hand to pull him closer, “I thought it might be more romantic for us to stay in and cook together than be out with dozens of other couples. What do you say?” Yuuri felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes, he was surprised he had managed to survive this long today.

“It’s perfect,” he managed to reply as he leaned in to kiss Victor. 

“Mmm, I so agree,” Victor kissed him back.

Yuuri set about preparing the pork cutlets. He had made them so many times at Yu-topia that he imagined he could do so in his sleep.  Victor prepared the rice and vegetables that would make up the rest of the dish. Once the cutlets were done frying, they were ready for the finishing touch, a delicious egg topping.

Once the generous portions were spooned into bowls, they sat down at the table ready to enjoy their meal. 

“So good! Yuuri, you’re so good at making katsudon,” Victor smiled while eating. 

“Still not as good as my mom’s,” he protested. Yuuri missed his mother’s cooking since he moved to Russia. It had taken a while to get use to the cuisine here. Not that it was bad, but he would always prefer Japanese dishes.

“Nonsense,” his fiancé replied, “This katsuson is the best, since it was made by you.” Yuuri flushed at the compliment, of course this dish was special since they had both had a hand in making it.

“I think you might be a little bias,” Yuuri smirked at him, taking another bite and savoring the flavors.

“Just maybe,” he winked at him. Their bowls were empty before they knew it, and they cleaned the dishes together in the kitchen.

“Think you have room for dessert?” Victor asked as he dried off the last dish.

“Do you? We just had a giant bowl of katsudon,” he replied rubbing at his full belly.

“I think I have room for a little more,” Victor said stepping closer. He wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist before capturing his lips. _Oh, that type of dessert._ Yuuri returned his kiss, hands moving up to run through Victor’s fine hair. A soft moan escaped Yuuri’s lips as Victor deepened their kiss. He took his time letting Victor’s tongue explore his mouth, playing along with his own. Victor gripped the edge of Yuuri’s shirt lifting it a little, and Yuuri took the hint, helping him before letting it drop to the floor. Victor moved to his neck, kissing and licking there, making Yuuri moan and shiver in delight. 

Yuuri felt Victor reaching for something behind them on the counter, and then felt something cold and wet dripped onto his chest. He looked down and saw a brown looking liquid. The chocolate. Victor immediately started licking the chocolate from Yuuri, spending time teasing his sensitive nipples.

“Mmm, you taste delicious, Yuuri,” his voice rough and wanting as he licked the last of the remaining chocolate, “Not that I needed the chocolate to know that though.” As embarrassing as this situation should have been, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel aroused when looking at his fiancé’s flushed face, swollen lips, and half-lidded eyes. Victor smeared more chocolate across Yuuri’s lips before licking and sucking at them, enjoying how it tasted on him. Yuuri enjoyed the sweet addition to their kiss and his tongue sought out more of that sweetness in Victor’s mouth.

The front of Yuuri’s pants was beginning to get uncomfortably tight and he rutted against the other man’s thigh to try and find some relief. Victor moaned as he felt Yuuri press against him.

“Can I help with that?” Victor asked, one hand trailing along the waistband of his pants while the other palmed Yuuri’s erection.

“You better,” his voice came out as a husky whisper in Victor’s ear, surprising the other man with his confidence. Victor let out a small whimper.

“Yuuri, you’re too much,” he replied as he knelt down on the floor in front of him, dragging his pants and underwear down. Yuuri leaned back against the counter as he watched his fiancé kiss and lick at his thighs, getting close, but never putting his mouth where Yuuri really wanted it.

“Vitya,” Yuuri warned, his gaze piercing, placing a hand in his silver hair.

“My Valentine is demanding today,” Victor smirked before taking the head of Yuuri’s cock in his mouth, effectively shutting him up. Yuuri moaned, watching as more of him slid into Victor’s warm mouth. He would never get tired of this sight for his whole life. He threaded his fingers into that silver hair, pulling a little, just how Victor liked. Victor rewarded him with a moan of his own, enjoying when Yuuri’s dominant side came out.

Victor knew just what Yuuri liked, and slid his tongue around the head of his cock making his fiancé breathe erratically. He sucked gently, bobbing his head, enjoying the smooth skin in his mouth.

“It feels so good, Vitya,” he cupped his cheek and looked into Victor’s blue eyes that stared back at him. Victor hummed in acknowledgement, gripping Yuuri’s thighs while taking him deeper in his mouth. This was one of his favorite things to do for his fiancé, this was all about Yuuri’s pleasure, and it was so erotic thinking that he was the only one to see him like this. Victor set a consistent pace, his lips stretching around Yuuri’s cock and cheeks hollowing out. “I-I won’t last if you keep doing that,” Yuuri panted. Victor backed off, not wanting to end things just yet. He stood up, turning his fiancé around to face the counter.

“Hands on the counter,” his voice was rough as he pressed himself against Yuuri’s back, kissing the nape of his neck, “Don’t move.” Victor stepped away from the kitchen, but was back in less than a minute setting a condom and bottle of lube on the counter. Victor had left his shirt and pants in the bedroom, wearing only his black underwear. “Glad to see you didn’t move,” he remarked as his hand slid up Yuuri’s thigh, gripping his ass.

“Of course not,” Yuuri huffed. This was the beauty of living on their own, they could have sex anywhere they wanted in the apartment. Something they had taken advantage of over the last month. When staying with Yuuri’s parents it had been a lot of suppressed moans and middle of the night sex trying not to get caught. It had taken Yuuri a little while to get comfortable with being more vocal when he moved in, having always lived in proximity to others, he had taken being quiet to an art form. 

“Tell me if I go too fast, or you need more lube,” Victor said as he poured some of the clear liquid on his fingers. He rolled them together, trying his best to warm it up. “Spread your legs a little more, gorgeous,” he said as he gripped Yuuri’s hip with his clean hand. Yuuri complied, holding on to the edge of the counter as he felt Victors fingers playing between his cheeks. Victor rubbed, fingers barely applying pressure, teasing. Victor pushed one finger past the first ring of muscles, enjoying the warmth inside his fiancé. He moved his finger inside Yuuri, teasing his walls, before withdrawing the finger. He poured a little more lube on the fingers as he pushed in a second, spreading them to open Yuuri up for him.

“Ahh, Vitya, feels good,” Yuuri moaned and Victor kissed his shoulder blade, “more.” Victor happily complied, adding a third finger. He felt Yuuri’s hole stretch around his fingers, gripping him. He moaned at the sensation, knowing his cock would be there soon. He moved the fingers within Yuuri, gently thrusting them, while his other hand played with Yuuri’s hard nipples. Yuuri moaned, almost overwhelmed with the stimulation.

“Are you ready, love?” Victor asked, kissing along Yuuri’s spine and making him shiver.

“Yes,” he answered confidently, “I want you so bad, Vitya.” Victor made a noise in acknowledgement and gave Yuuri’s back one more kiss before removing his fingers. Victor pushed his underwear down, kicking them off his feet. His chest brushed against Yuuri’s back as he reached over to grab the condom from the counter, unwrapping it, and rolling it on to his straining erection. He added more lube, before pushing the head of his cock against Yuuri’s waiting hole. 

“Vitya, please,” Yuuri all but moaned as he tried to push back on his cock.

“With pleasure, love,” Victor replied, pushing slowly into Yuuri. The warmth and tightness taking him off guard every time, and his breath caught in his throat. He wrapped one arm around Yuuri’s stomach while the right hand gripped his hip, trying to steady himself as he pushed deeper into his fiancé. The pace was slow and relaxing, Yuuri let his head fall back against Victor’s shoulder. Victor kissed the corner of his mouth, tasting some leftover chocolate from earlier. Victor thrust into him slowly, letting him feel every inch as it moved within him. Yuuri whimpered in pleasure, enjoying it when they were slow and sensual or fast and rough. He started thrusting faster, making Yuuri moan with desire. He leaned over the counter, resting his head on his arms.

“Mmm, Yuuri, you feel so good, so perfect, so warm,” Victor always showered him with praise during sex, adding to the pleasure he was feeling. He slid the hand resting on his abdomen down to grasp Yuuri’s hard cock. 

“Ahh...Vitya…” Yuuri mumbled as his fiancé stroked him, his other hand still holding a firm grip on his hip, the golden ring pressing into his side. Victor’s pace was steady and fast, bringing them both closer to orgasm.

“Yuuri, I’m gonna,” Victor said in warning, thrusting deeper into him, “Mmm, Yuuri.” Victor’s orgasm hit first, thrusting as he rode out the waves of pleasure. His hand never slowing on Yuuri’s cock, he was close too. Yuuri came moments later, crying Victor’s name and releasing into his waiting hand. Victor slipped out of him, removing the condom, and throwing it away. Yuuri’s legs were still shaking as he gripped the counter in an attempt to not collapse on the floor.

“You okay, dear?” Victor asked as he washed his hands at the sink.  Yuuri hadn’t moved at all, still just slumped over the counter.

“Mmm,” he replied softly, still not able to form words yet.

“Let’s go have a shower,” Victor said taking Yuuri by the arm, letting him lean against him.

“Thank you for the dessert,” Yuuri mumbled, relaxed by what they had done. Victor laughed as he hugged Yuuri closer to his side.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Yuuri,” Victor kissed the top of his head.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Victor,” he replied smiling at him, his eyes shining in the dim light of the hallway. Yuuri couldn’t have imagined a more perfect Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Eros while writing the smut scene, and it really helped me get in the right frame of mind to write it! I hope you enjoyed reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you thought. I have some other Victuuri fics I've been thinking about writing. Would anyone be interested in reading a White Day fic as sort of a companion to this one? Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
